


Love is a Fire

by acrxphxbia



Series: The Mariachi AU No One Asked For [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Background Relationships, Dad Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Dad Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Old Married Couple, they have a dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 03:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11614905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acrxphxbia/pseuds/acrxphxbia
Summary: Jack and Gabriel have been happily married for years. With two kids and a nearly empty nest, they make the best of it when they go see their son, Jesse, perform at one of his concerts. There they meet one Hanzo Shimada.





	Love is a Fire

**Author's Note:**

> I promised Tsol an R76 spin-off so here we are.

Jack Morrison-Reyes checked his watch for a third time. He wouldn't necessarily call himself an impatient man but his husband was taking longer than usual getting ready. Currently, he was sitting on the big, well-loved couch in their living room. Bessie, their 11-year-old Basset Hound sat at his feet, her big brown eyes looked up quizzically at her human. 

“What’s up, Bess?” asked Jack. The dog whined in response. “You missing Jesse?” A bark. “I know. I know. I miss him too. That's why your dad and I are going to see him tonight. You’re gonna stay here and take care of Sombra, right?” 

Bessie sat up, licking her jowls before barking once. It was something akin to a soldier responding to their strike commander. 

“I see retirement still doesn't suit you,” said a voice. Jack looked up to find his husband leaning on the doorway, chuckling. “How many times do I have to remind you that Bessie isn't a cadet, Jackie?”

Jack rolled his eyes. “Oh ha ha. At least someone is finally ready,” Jack retorted, getting up and giving his husband a kiss. 

Gabe took this as his chance to wrap his arms around Jack’s waist, pulling him closer and kissing him again. Together they swayed side to side, foreheads pressed together, slowly dancing to an imaginary tune only heard in their memories of a wedding long since passed. 

“You look great, _amado_ ,” Gabe whispered as pressed another chaste kiss on his husband’s temple. “You do know that we're just going to see Jesse perform, right?” 

Jack smiled. “I know,” he answered, resting his chin on his husband’s shoulder. 

They continued to sway to the sound of Bessie’s snoring and of the heater hard at work. Gabe gently leaned his head against Jack's. He took this time to survey his living room. Bessie had fallen asleep on her favorite spot on their large rug where their daughter Sombra would also fall asleep after long days of playing. Bess was sheltered by the coffee table which held several family photos over the course of Gabe’s and Jack’s life together as a married couple. Everything from candid moments to awkward poses in prom attire were on that table. Upstairs, their daughter Sombra and her friend Hana Song would be studying for their upcoming exams as the first semester of their senior year was coming to a close, but Gabe knew better than that. The second they were out the driveway, the two girls would be playing video games into the late hours of the night, study materials thrown aside in favor of rising through the competitive ranks. 

“Gabe?”.

Snapping back into reality, Gabriel looked down at Jack. “Did you say something?”

“Why don't we stay in?” Jack asked again.

Jack could feel Gabriel’s chest rumble as he laughed. “Come on, Jackie. You just don't want to drive an hour and a half,” he said, calling out his husband’s ulterior motives. “Besides, we already promised Jesse that we'd be there.”

“Caught me.” Jack looked up at Gabriel, holding up his hands in faux surrender. 

Gabriel sighed. A hand reached up to Jack’s chin, his thumb stroking the other’s stubble. “But that doesn't mean we can't stay here a little while longer.”

Jack chuckled suggestively. “What are you hinting at, old man?” he asked, nuzzling at his husband’s neck. 

“Oh, get your mind out of the gutter, Jackie,” teased Gabriel “Our daughter still lives here, you know.”

Jack chuckled. “Then what did you have in mind?” he asked.

Gabriel took a moment to contemplate on what safe for work things they could do to pass the time.

“Wanna cuddle on the couch like two young lovebirds?” Gabriel suggested.

“I’m not a young man anymore,” responded Jack.

“Hasn’t stopped me from loving you all the same, Jackie.”

\-----

Gabriel and Jack were always disappointed by the lack of a packed house whenever they came to see Jesse perform. On the one hand, they could easily find a seat where they could see the stage without any obstruction, but it didn’t make up for the fact that Jesse’s group was under-appreciated compared the concert bands and the acapella group which Gabe vividly remembers Jesse ranting about how, “Pitch Perfect isn’t cool anymore. Why do people like them? They’re jerks! Why are they popular?? Dad, why the fuck are they so popular?? They’re not even good! Why are they popular?” The rant went on for longer than he and Jack expected during what was supposed to be a quick phone call. 

The pair made their way to their seat when Jack noticed a student sitting in the same row. He didn’t look like one of the concert regulars. Seeing as he more or less picked the best seat in the house, Jack approached the stranger.

“Excuse me, young man. Are these seats taken?” asked Jack, pointing to the seats adjacent to where the stranger was sitting. The young man looked up. His expression was one that meant business, but there was a hint of surprise, possibly at the fact that there were two, older men who came to the concert. The soft wrinkles and the graying hair made sure that Jack and Gabriel could hardly pass as other students. 

“No, sir. Go ahead,” answered the stranger. 

“Great! Thank you,” said Jack. He turned to his husband before adding, “We can see Jesse from here, Gabe!” 

As Gabe took his seat, Jack turned back to the stranger, his Dad Instincts coming into action. “Oh, my son is performing tonight. He’s one of the vocalists. If this is your first concert, let me tell you that it’ll be a great performance. My son has been singing for ye--”

Gabe inhaled as he rolled his eyes. “Jack, come on. Leave the boy alone, _cariño_ ,” he whispered. “You can gush about our son later. Besides, the concert is about to start,” he continued as he gently pulled Jack down to sit with him. 

“Fine,” sighed Jack. “I just hope Jesse doesn’t forget the words.”

“He won't, Jackie,” Gabe said, wrapping his arm around the other. He gave Jack a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder, a habit he formed back when they were serving in the army. “This isn't our boy’s first rodeo.”

“Oh, god,” Jack groaned softly, rubbing at his temple at the mention of their son’s cowboy mannerisms. “I hope he didn't sneak that god-awful hat of his into the concert.”

\------------

Gabriel knew something was different even before Jesse began “La Malagueña.” He had heard his son perform this song hundreds of times when he was just beginning to explore his talent for singing. Jesse always put forth a part of himself whenever he sang, but this time around, Gabriel knew something was edging Jesse on to put forth his entire being. Even Jack felt the change in his tone. 

“Gabe, I’ve never seen Jesse sing like this before,” Jack whispered, staring at his son on stage.

It took a second, but Gabriel soon realized that Jesse was looking at someone in the crowd. He wasn’t sure if he could find exactly who it was at first, but as he looked over to his right, he learned that he didn’t need to look far for the source of Jesse’s sudden burst. The stranger they were currently sitting next to was entranced by his son on stage. Gabriel noticed that the young man was gripping his pants tightly as if doing so tethered him to this reality. He recognized that look. His friends told him he had that exact same look when he first met Jack. That boy was, to put in bluntly, head over heels for Jesse and from the way he sang, the feeling was mutual. 

“I think it’s because he’s found some new inspiration, _cariño_ ,” replied Gabe in the same hushed tone. He looked over to the stranger and winked. He nearly laughed when the other quickly looked away, his face visibly red. 

\--------

When the concert was over, after giving what was possibly the loudest applause ever, Jack and Gabriel made their way to the stage to congratulate their son on his outstanding performance. 

“Great work out there, _mijo_ ,” said Gabe. 

“That was amazing, Jesse,” Jack added. “Your performance was so intense. Your father and I couldn’t believe it.”

Jesse gave a lopsided smile as he kneeled down to talk to his doting parents. “Aw, shucks,” said Jesse, rubbing his neck. “It was nothing really. Y’all’ve seen me sing dozens of times.”

“I don’t know, son,” said Gabriel who was leaning against the tall stage. “I’ve coached you since we found out you had chops, but I’ve never seen you sing like you did tonight.”

Jack leaned in, raising an eyebrow as part of his classic “You’re Hiding Something” face. “Your father says that there might be a certain someone in the audience that served as inspiration?”

Jesse crossed his arms, raised his chin and narrowed his eyes. He knew this game. He knew this game well. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he said matter-of-factly. “I sang the same way I’ve been singing since I first started learning with Paaaa….pa.”

The pair noticed that Jesse’s attention was now focused on something behind them and Jack turned to find the young stranger standing behind them. 

“Oh, hello again. Did you need something?” asked Jack.

“Yes. I was wondering if I could get a picture with your son,” he said politely. “It’s for a critique project that I am working on for a class.”

“Of course you can take a picture!” Jesse answered a little too quickly.

Jack and Gabriel exchanged knowing glances. Keeping their poker faces, they told their son to meet them outside as they walked off to the lobby.  
\-----------

“Gabe, what do you think of that boy who wanted to talk to Jesse?” asked Jack. They had been waiting in the lobby for what seemed liked the longest ten minutes of their lives. 

Gabriel shrugged. He started to stroke his beard, contemplating what could happen if their son decided to step up and ask that boy on a date. “He seems like a good kid,” he mused. “We’ll just have to wait and see how their little conversation goes. Jesse’s a charmer, but oh speak of the Devil.”

Behind them, one of the doors opened to reveal a beaming Jesse who was escorting the stranger out like the gentlemen Gabriel and Jack raised him to be. He looked at his parents and failed to suppress a giddy laugh. They saw him say something to his new beau before running off to his parents. 

When he reached them, Jesse couldn't meet their eyes. He quickly looked behind him and waved goodbye. Without saying anything, he gestured for the three of them to go outside. 

They were greeted by chilly air courtesy of the upcoming winter. Jack and Gabriel looked at their son. Both had their arms crossed, waiting for Jesse to spill the beans. 

Finally, Jesse broke the silence. “I uh,” Jesse struggled to find his words as he kicked the ground with his boot. “I got a date.”

The response was immediate. Within moments, Gabriel had Jesse in a playful headlock while he ruffled his son’s hair. 

“That’s my boy!”

Jesse struggled against his father’s strong grip, but he still managed to free himself. 

“Dad, Pa, his name is Hanzo and he’s so cute and I got his number and--”

Jesse went on and on as they walked to the parking lot. Jack and Gabriel smiled as they listened to their son talk about this new boy. Gabriel thought back to when they first found him, an angry seventeen-year-old who had long given up the dream of finding a family. Years later, the same kid was now a maturing adult who had a bright future ahead of him. 

“So, when’s the wedding?” teased Gabe. 

“Pa!” Jesse sputtered, turning noticeably red. 

“Just an FYI, son, but I want lots of grandkids,” Jack added. 

_“Dad!”_

Oh yeah, a bright future indeed. 

 

_“Love is a fire, but whether it is going to warm your hearth or burn down your house, you can never tell.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao my ass thought I would get this out for shipwatch week, but I knew better. Also, am I foreshadowing something about Jesse and Hanzo with that last quote? Who knows?
> 
> I do. I knows. 
> 
> Yell at me about part four on my [Tumblr](http://acrxphxbia.tumblr.com).


End file.
